There are various products having a skin made by applying a thermoplastic tape to the product or object. Generally, the applied tape is in a heated condition when in contact with the object and then is cooled to cure and become permanently bonded. Such objects have various types of uses. One type of object is in the aeronautics industry where the object might be, for example, a wing or fuselage of an aircraft. Frequently in making the skin a laminate is formed by applying multiple layers of the thermoplastic tape on the object.